A Birthday Surprise for Edward
by SigningOff
Summary: It's Edward's birthday, and Bella manages to make Edward do something nobody else has made Edward do. Mature for compromising situations and innuendo


**A/N**: Okay, so it's been a while since I posted, but inspiration struck so... Anyways, not much to say. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Nope, I don't own them. If I did, I'd live in a giant mansion with a pool filled with apple juice, and I'd eat pizza and Taco Bell everyday, and I'd have tennis courts, and a movie theater, and...

* * *

Bella tugged at Edward's hand and lead him upstairs to his room. She opened the door and pulled him inside. Edward shut the door quietly behind him.

"Now what's my surprise Bella?" he asked.

"Turn around." Bella ordered.

Edward turned so that his back was facing her. Bella slipped the blindfold out of her back pocket and covered Edward's eyes.

"Bella, what--" he started, reaching his hand to the blindfold.

She cut him off, "Edward, just relax and go with the flow." She tied the blindfold in the back and turned him around. "Now, all you have to do is enjoy it, okay Edward?"

He smiled his crooked smile, "Whatever you like, Bella."

Now that he was blindfolded, Bella felt a little less nervous. She hoped it would go perfectly. She took a deep breath. "It's now or never." she thought to herself.

She smiled nervously, and tried to push Edward onto the bed. Except he didn't budge. "You're supposed to fall." she informed him.

"Oh. Alright then." Edward toppled backward onto the bed dramatically.

"Now, just relax Edward." she whispered. Bella got on the bed and straddled his waist.

"This seems like it's gonna be fun." Edward chuckled.

"It is. Now hush." Bella ordered.

"Yes ma'am." Edward answered back.

She leaned down and pressed her lips softly to his. Of course, Edward could probably predict her every move using his vampy senses, but she would pretend he couldn't.

She trailed her lips slowly from his mouth to his ear, not quite kissing him. Bella kissed Edward's earlobe. He smiled so she took it a step further. She bit gently on it. Bella noticed Edward's fingers press slightly into his bedspread. "I guess that's a sign that I'm doing a good job." she thought.

She chuckled and went back to kiss his lips. Her tongue asked for entrance to his mouth. He kissed her back in earnest. Bella ran her hands under Edwards shirt, her nails teasing his stomach slightly. She leaned up so he could pull his shirt over his head.

"This is gonna be fun." Edward smiled. "Mmhmm." Bella agreed quietly.

She leaned down to kissed his neck. Edward reached for the hem of her tee.

"Not so fast. It's _your_ birthday surprise, which means that _I'm_ in charge." Bella smiled.

"I like this new Commander Bella. I should have birthdays more often." Edward chuckled.

Bella laughed, "You can have as many as you want, but you'll still always be seventeen."

"It doesn't matter, as long as you celebrate them with me." he said softly.

"Awwww. That's so sweet." Bella thought, "But you're getting sidetracked." Bella reached in the back of her mind for something sexy to say. "And we can celebrate each and every one like this." Not exactly sexy, but it would do.

Edward smiled. The next few moments were silent, as their lips were locked together.

Bella finally had to break their kiss to surface for air.

"I leave you breathless, huh?" Edward teased.

Bella blushed. "I'll show him who's breathless in a second." Bella thought. She trailed kisses down his chest, and got off the bed.

"Bella?" Edward questioned, reaching for his blindfold.

"Don't touch it!" Bella said quickly. This part had to be a surprise.

She reached under his bed for the secret weapon she had placed there earlier. She straddled him again, popped the cap on it, and dripped a trail of it from his chest to his belly button. She saw him jump the tiniest bit.

"What, Bella--" Edward started.

"You'll like this, so relax." Bella reassured him. "I hope he likes it...no, he will." Bella had to reassure herself.

Bella leaned down and just touched her tongue slightly to his chest. She saw his fingers press deeper into the bed. She started to lick the chocolate syrup off of his chest, and kissed him between licks. Edward's fingers were now clutching the bedspread. "Oh yeah, he's liking this." she thought, her self-esteem spiking upwards. He had stopped breathing; she didn't know how long he had been holding his breath.

Bella was trailing her tongue downwards and reached the button of his jeans.

"Bella, I--" Edward started, but she didn't stop.

"I didn't practice unbuttoning jeans with my mouth for weeks for nothing!" Bella thought.

She had gotten the button undone, and was just unzipping his jeans with her teeth when in an instant, Edward was on top of her.

"Wha--?" Bella started when Edward shushed her with his lips. "I tried to warn you, but I had to see if you could undo them with your mouth. And wow, that's a very talented mouth you have." he whispered.

Bella realized that she had made him lose the tiniest bit of control. She also noticed that he had somehow managed to get the blindfold off in the tiny second it took for him to flip her over. Tonight was definitely a victory.

"I never knew you could make chocolate taste so good. Now it's my turn to show you what I can do." Edward chuckled.

"But what about all the rest of the chocolate?"Bella asked.

A crooked smile crossed Edward's face. "I'm sure we'll find _something_ to do with it."

* * *

A/N: The End! Yep, Bella made Edward like chocolate. Okay, maybe not the taste exactly, but definitely the many, many uses of it. Wanna know something? I put the "Whatever you like." in there, because I love the T.I song! Just sayin. I still don't know about the spacing, I think I went overboard with it. But anyway, thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! I'd love reviews!


End file.
